New Existence
by NewBRLBook Reader Love
Summary: When the Cullens left Forks 3 months ago they fell into a depression state. The Cullens are sick and tired of listening to Alice and Edward bossing them around. So when the Cullens return how would Alice and Edward feel when their ex's fall in love. DRAMA
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

Chapter 1: Birthday

BPOVs

Today is my birthday which means I am 500 yrs old. Esme began. My whole family knows I am turning 500 years except for the Cullens. Only Edward knew because he knows about humpanians since I told him. They think I am turning 18 today. Right now we are in the parking lot just simply chatting away.

"Hey can I get my keys back?" I asked Edward.

"Sure." Edward reluctantly said.

I put my head in his shoulder. Lately me and Edward's relationship have gotten rocky. Slowly the connection between each other have just started to go away, I just didn't felt it anymore. I told my mom about this and she said if that is happening that means Edward is not my true soul-mate. I asked her what is the relationship between us and she said either family or friends. was planning to break up with Edward and erase his memories of knowing about humpanians because if he is not my mate then he doesn't need to know about humpanians which means he will think I am human. For some strange reason I started having feelings for Jasper but I didn't encourage it I just denied those feelings, since he is married to Alice.

But lately I notice that their relationship was getting rocky to and from I hear in his thoughts he wanted to get a divorce quite a while before we even came but Alice and the rest of the Cullens manage stop him. The Cullens think they are soul-mates because they have been together for 86 years and it is odd that all of sudden he wants to get a divorce with her.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

Edward couldn't read my mind which is great for me but he doesn't like it because he is used to reading minds from everybody.

"Oh just that I am now 500 years old." I whispered into Edward's ear so low that Alice couldn't hear.

"I know that is a big deal." Edward said.

"Oh Bella you need come to our house tonight." Alice said.

"Why?" I said. "Well I wanted to keep it a surprise but I threw a surprise birthday party for you!" She squealed.

My eyes widen surprise she threw surprise for me but one word caught my attention I. Didn't my family help her to plan a party or didn't Edward even tell her that I don't like parties at all since the attention will be on me and I will feel uncomfortable with it.

"Um Alice didn't Sophia or anyone else in my family plan the party or your family?" I said to her.

"Well the thing is Edward didn't tell me or anyone in the family that is your birthday today until in the middle of the night when you guys are asleep and since we all have school in the morning we wouldn't have enough time. Since after school there won't be enough time to plan the party." Alice whispered in my ear so Sophia wouldn't hear but she already did.

I looked at Edward couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_Sorry Bella I just thought the family should know sorry_- Edward said to me in his thoughts.

I sighed since they already done it for me why not just go with it.

"Alright Alice since you already made it for me why not." I said.

Alice squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back. Over the summer when my family and I started hanging out with the Cullens they were all amazing, selfless, and compassionate people Except for Alice The reason why is, since Alice thinks I am human she doesn't know I can read minds which means she can make comments about me in her mind. Every time I disagree with her about something or don't like what she likes or just anything that is she makes all sorts comments in her head. Like she cusses at me saying I am a selfish bitch or I am a dumbass human Everyone gasped in shock. When she comments me in her mind and Edward's with me he growls at her yelling in his mind to her but when I am not there like, if I am in my house and makes a comment about me Edward does nothing.

Which made me unhappy because I am supposed to be his girlfriend. Don't boyfriends defend for the girlfriends when a sibling of theirs do or say something wrong to their girlfriend?

"Well Bells class is going to start in 2 minutes want to head class early so we can beat Mike Newtown from talking to us." Sophia said.

At the mention of his name Edward growled. Edward hated Mike Newton because Mike obviously didn't get the thought that Edward and I are dating so he always ask me out when Edward is not there. "Alright." I said to Sophia. Edward gave me a quick goodbye kiss. I returned the kiss back and we all went to our separate ways. Sophia and I have History class together while Edward and Alice have trigonometry. When Sophia and I walked went inside the building I heard Alice say in her mind

_Stupid human actually bought the lie, gave me an excuse to plan a party even though I don't want to plan hers._

I froze. I quickly grabbed Sophia's arm and projected Alice's thoughts to Sophia so she can hear what Alice just thought about me again. I looked at Sophia and her eyes widen.

"I can't believe she said that again in her mind." Sophia said gritting her teeth.

"I know what are we going to do?" I asked her. Sophia's eyes looked as if they dreaming. This mean she is having a vision. Suddenly I felt a block coming from Sophia. Sophia all of sudden had an evil grin spread across their mouth.

"Why did you block me." I looked at Sophia.

"Oh it's going to be a surprise." Sophia singed.

All I gone was glare and scowl and Sophia but that smile wouldn't even budge. I looked scared. What she saw?


	2. Chapter 2: Away

Chapter 2: Away

JPOV

It has been 7 months since we have last seen the Swans. On Bella's birthday which was a surprise to us that it was actually Bella's birthday was celebrating her 18th birthday. "On that night she planned to stay at her house but Edward took her to our house for a surprise birthday party which I knew Bella hate. She then got a paper cut from a present Alice got her.

Everyone smelled her blood. I held my breath but Edward did the most stupid thing he could imagine. He threw Bella at the table where there was a vase and it sliced her arm. That is when I couldn't help but attack. Emmett and Carlisle tried to stop me but I just kept trying to attack her.

Finally when they were capable of stopping me. The Swans demanded to know what happen.

We know we couldn't lie to them so we told them everything which led to them being shocked. Renee insisted on cleaning up and Carlisle let her do it. After they left we had a family meeting and Edward said we had to leave. We were all angry because we love hanging out with the Swans and they all know we are vampires. Edward pointed out that now that they knew we are vampires, they would want to become one.

That made us stops arguing. When we think of the Swans we think they are human versions of us. Rosalie reluctantly agreed thinking about Melinda and William and the rest of the Swan children. After thinking for a while we all agreed. When we finished packing we went to Alaska to stay with the Denalis. For days we were all so depressed about us having to leave Forks.

About 3 days after we left Alice and I got a divorced because she said she was tired of taking of my bloodlust and that it was my fault we had to leave. I was angry and devasted at what she said to me but I was happy now that we are no longer married.

Right now we are living in Kansas. Edward, Alice, and Addison attend Dartmouth, Emmett and Rosalie work in an auto repair shop, Carlisle works in a hospital, Esme owns an interior designing shop, and I go to a psychology school.

I realized after 2 months I am in love with Bella. I didn't get to know her much because Edward didn't want me to attack her. I hung out with the rest of the Swans especially Melinda and Dylan. I told him that I want and will hang out with the Swans no matter what he said. I just hope that we will one day meet the Swans again especially Bella.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Me

Chapter 3: Leaving Me

BPOV

I am so devasted of what Edward done to me. I know it sounds weird because I slowly stopped loving him but that doesn't mean I don't remember all the good times we had when I was in love with him. He left because he said people are noticing they are not aging and his family didn't want me no longer or my family.

Because his family knows that my family know they are vampires and he said he doesn't love me anymore. After he said goodbye and left me in the woods.

My family put a search party for me and they found me in the woods crying. When they brought me to the house I had to tell them everything. When I was done they were livid. They now officially hate and despise the Cullens. Every single one of them I will miss.

I will miss Esme and Carlisle because I think of them as my 2nd set of parents. I will miss Emmett because he is like a teddy bear to cuddle up and play with that cheers me up, like William. I will miss Rosalie even, no matter how much she hated me I will always think of her as a sister and hopefully best friend. I will miss Jasper a lot despite me not getting to know him much, since he always distance himself away from me because of his bloodlust. I won't miss Alice. Finally I am going to miss Edward the most because he is my 1st true love. He is the 1st guy I ever thought spending an eternity with.

For the past 6 months I have been in a zombie depression because Edward and his family both hate me. They had to leave all because of me. I was no longer the happy, shy, quiet girl you could always hang out with. I was the opposite of what I usually was.

Until one day my father told me if I don't get myself a little help at least I was going to a physcatrist. After talking with my zombie state and be my old self again. For a whole month I acted like me again. I didn't want my family suffering with me. I was acting like an idiot thinking that my family should be put up with my suffering.

Right now I am no longer have the hole in my chest. I have been hanging out with my werewolf friends that lives in the jungle but it in our world especially Rex. He filled up the whole in my chest but it wasn't filled enough to make me move on. To me he is my best friend and a brother. I was pulled out my thoughts at my mother's yelling

"Bella you need to get ready for school."

"Ok." I yelled back.

I went to my closet I got a green puffy shirt that felt loose and comfy. I put on a big brown belt with it. I put on blue dark wash jeans. I wore long knee-high brown boots. I went to my dresser where it held my make-up.

I don't really wear make-up much but since I am in the mortal world for a short time, why not. I put on green eye-shadow to make my brown eyes pop. I used mascra and eye-liner. Then I put red lipstick on my already red lips. Then I put some lipgloss to make my lips sparkle and shine. Finally I put a green and brown earrings with brown and green bracelts. I looked at my reflection in the mirror was happy with the way I looked.

I went downstairs and went outside but before I did that I kissed and hugged my parents goodbye.

"Oh honey you forgot you bookbag." Dad said.

I mentally smacked myself. I quickly went upstairs and got my brown bookabg that matched my outfit.

"Thanks Dad." I said to him when I arrived downstairs.

"Your welcome honey." Dad replied back.

I went outside and saw my sister Sophia wearing same colors as me but differently. We both decided this morning that Sophia can drive her Mercedes-Benz to school. While she was driving us to high school my older brothers and sisters went to college here in the mortal world. They decided they are going to go to 1 year of Seattle University. I sighed for some reason I have this feeling that something big is going to come and it is going to change me and my family's lives forever.


End file.
